Things Just Get Worst
by ocean stone
Summary: A sleepover thrown by Hinata plus snooping boys means trouble. Sorry i am not good with summary. lots of pairings. rated for Hidan's mouth
1. Chapter 1

Things Just Get Worst

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the qoutes i use.

Note: please excuse any grammar or sentence mistake.

"" sayings

'' thoughts

_Inner self or demon / flash back _

Chapter 1 

Hinata waited excitedly for her guest to arrive. She was staying by herself as her father had agreed as she had grown into an elite fighter and healer. Every body had returned from their missions except Neji. Even the sand siblings are here for a little get away. She had invited Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Temari for a sleepover without telling the boys. What the boys doesn't won't hurt them. For she cancelled an invitation of hanging out with Kiba and Shino. She had also added on the invitation that no boys are to know about this sleepover.

_Flash back _

_"A sleepover…? Sure I will love to come." Ten Ten beamed. _

"_Thank you but you must promise not to tell the boys." Hinata said._

_"Of course not. See you there at 7pm." Ten Ten said as she turn to leave. _

_End flash back _

"Ding Dong" the doorbell rang, shaking Hinata out of her flash back.

"Hi, thank you for coming" greeted Hinata.

"Hi, my brothers didn't even suspect a thing" smirked Temari.

_Flash back _

_"Oi, I will be gone tonight. Don't do anything stupid Kankuro. There are some leftover in the fridge so you can heat it. Gaara please keep on an eye on Kankuro, you might never know when he might do something stupid like that time you set the house on fire while I was just gone for 30 mins." Temari said as she made her way to the door. _

_"Where are you going……?" before Kankuro can finish she was out of the door into the darkness. Gaara just stared at the spot where she had just left with his arm crossed and a slight frown on his face. _

_End flash back _

The others just shook their head and head into the house.

After putting down their stuff in the bedroom and changed into their pajamas, they sat in a circle. Sakura was wearing a pink shirt that has her name with pink petals and white shorts to match with. Ino was wearing a purple shirt with matching semi shorts.

TenTen was wearing a brown tank top with green camouflage pants. Hinata was wearing a purple shirt and light purple shorts with her name on there. Temari was wearing a white shirt that says No Jerks Allowed with matching shorts.

They started to pig out on the snacks which consisted of pizza, chips, ice-cream, drinks….etc. Sakura had red beans ice cream, Ino has cookies n' cream and Ten Ten has chocolate ice-cream. Hinata has peanuts while Temari has caramel.

"Lets play truth and dare with a slight twist in it?" suggested Sakura while slurping on her red beans ice-cream.

"Twist what kind of twist?" asked TenTen confused pausing on her chocolate ice cream.

Sakura motioned for the girls to huddle together and spoke in a barely audible whisper. After hearing what she had to say they agreed while giggling. Then they started the game of truth and dare. Hinata went to take a bottle and started to spin, since she was the one holding the bottle so it made sense for her to start. Little did Hinata know that this sleepover will be more than she bargained for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is not long, I am sorry. Please review. And any ideas with the truth and dares are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With Lee and Neji

A teenager clad in green jump suit with a bowl cut and an out standing eyebrows, wander through the busy street of Konoha. Since it is meal time, busy vendors rush to serve customers with what they needed. His eye darted through all the busy vendors looking for a familiar face. The person he wanted to find the most was his teammate with her trade mark buns.

"Lee" startled he turned towards to the voice to see Neji back from his mission.

"How was it?" Lee's face breaking into a big grin.

"Successful" Neji grunted

"Great! Are you hungry, I will treat you to some ramen?" Lee asked with hopeful eyes.

"Hn" was all he got from Neji as he led to the place where the gang hangs out the most during meal times, Ichiraku ramen. There they met Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto.

With Kiba and Shino

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino sat in complete silence as they wait for the barbecue to be done. They sat in a comfortable silence for Shino but an awkward silence for Kiba. It was really awkward for Kiba to sit and stare at the half cooked meat. Though the restaurant did not allow animals, Kiba had managed to sneak Akamaru in. While the meat cook, Kiba tried to start a conversation as the silence is driving him nuts.

A blanket of snow fell down from the sky in the middle of summer after Kiba said "nice weather today, huh?"

Kiba: O.O

All Shino said was "I agree". Silence once more followed.

With Kankuro and Gaara

Kankuro laid spawn on the sofa facing the screen of the television watching a chicken roasting in the oven. Gaara just stood where he had stood with his arm crossed and frowning. If anybody is to poke their head into the window and see this display they might think that there is no life in this household. But that will be an impossible chance as there is no window in the living room and they lived in a place where Tsunade had provided, which was in the 9th story.

"Say Gaara did you think Temari snuck out to meet with pineapple head?" Kankuro asked lazily.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow at that question. She wouldn't, even he found it hard to believe it himself, and after all they just arrived in Konoha the day before.

"Nah Gaara? What do you think after all she was the one to suggest to this trip" yawn Kankuro.

_Flash back_

_Kankuro and Gaara sat in the living room minding their own business. Gaara was reading a book while Kankuro was fixing his puppet. All was quiet until Temari burst into the room at top speed which sent Karasu and Gaara's book of the window. They just stare and listen hopelessly as they heard the crash of Karasu and the book that Gaara was reading fell into a mud puddle._

_Blink…blink…blink they stared each other trying to decide how to react to this situation. Finally they seem to decide what their reaction will be._

_"What the heck did you do that for; can you at least come in with a normal speed instead crashing down the house? Gosh I must have really bad luck, it was just like last time, when I had finished Karasu, and you came and destroyed it." Kankuro said as he went outside to gather Karasu and Gaara's book._

_When he took a look at the book he was shocked at what Gaara was reading. He let out a yelp of surprise then turned into a teasing, smirking face at Gaara._

_"I am surprised little brother, and to think that I would have thought that you have not grown. I am sad that you have left me out of your fun but proud to call you my brother. Right……Icha Icha Paradise hmm…Gaara?" teased Kankuro._

_"Don't worry, I confiscated that From Baki. He was reading it on duty." Gaara explained._

_"Whatever, any way I asked the council and they finally said that it was okay if we take a break from Suna and travel to Konoha for a few days. Isn't that great?" all Temari got was two blank stares. She gave a sigh and said: "Whether you like it or not you two are going or I am going for a month." Kankuro and Gaara paled at that threat and nodded. _

_End flash back._

"Hn" was all Kankuro received. He sighed at his brother's answer. After living with him all these years, he knew what each hn meant. Even if he feared Gaara, doesn't mean he doesn't care for both of them.

Well whether Gaara likes it or not he is going to go with him to snoop on Temari. He grinned as he knew which technique he is going to use.

"So what do you think Temari is doing…..wait….where…are you going?" asked Kankuro as Gaara walked towards the door.

"Are you coming or not?" was all he said. "Hai" Kankuro said as he rushed to catch up with Gaara. Who knew that he can walk so fast.

With Kiba, Shino and Akamaru

After eating dinner, they waited patiently in line at a vendor selling fried rice. They wanted to give it to Hinata as she didn't come with them. She had told them that she wished to remain at home to train even if Kiba is treating. They decided to surprise her to make up for missing to eat dinner with them.

With Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto

After eating dinner together, Lee, Chouji and Naruto talk about a random subject while Neji and Shikamaru just listen. Neji was listening when he remembered he left something that needed to be delivered to both Ten Ten and Hinata. He got up to go but Lee stopped him.

"Where are you going?" by now everybody's head had turned towards Neji.

"I have something to deliver to Hinata and Ten Ten." Before he could head off the rest of them followed him as they had nothing else to do. And together they set off towards the direction to Ten Ten's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this is a bit longer than before.

i want to thank **Love of Midoriko**, **crescentcutter**,** takara410**, **mwth06 and Sakura Love shadow **for your support and great ideas. thank u


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With the girls

They have been playing for a while now. They sat in a circle with the bottle of doom in the middle. It was Hinata's turn again, the bottle went round and round until it finally landed on Ino.

"Truth or dare?" Hinata asked. No she doesn't stutter among the girls.

Ino smirked as she stated her answer confidently, "dare".

"I bet she can't give me a good one judging from her personality."

_I agree but sometimes the people that appeared to be shy can be different._

"Whatever, you don't have to worry, I am sure about this."_As you wish._

Due to her talking with her inner self, Ino had missed the question. All she saw was Hinata making her way towards the phone. Judging from her blank expression, Sakura retold what Hinata's dare was.

"You are to pretend that person is your boyfriend and you are to confirm a date with whoever she called but you have to should as realistic as possible." Sakura explained.

Before she could give a reply, Hinata waved the phone. Ino made her way towards the phone smirking. After all it was an easy dare.

"Hello may I help you?"

"Yes, so we are set for Friday night date at the pizza place for dinner?"

"Who is this?"

"What do you mean who is this? Gosh don't tell me you have forgotten me."

"I am sorry but I think you got the wrong number."

"Excuse me; are you even listening to yourself? Huh? Huh? Well are we set or not?"

"Miss, I am sorry but I don't think you quite understand…"

"You know what? We are over. I never want to see your face again and don't come begging to me you got that?"

Before the person on the other line can say another word, Ino slammed the phone down. The girls just stared at each other as Hinata burst into uncontrollable laughter. They all anime sweat drop at that scene.

"That wasn't much of a funny dare" Temari tried to state the point.

"Yeah, in fact it is kind of lame" Ten Ten agreed.

"You will laugh if you know who I just called" after saying this she burst into laughter again.

"Whatever lets the game going" Sakura said trying to finish this game. So far nobody had back out from a dare or truth to do the twist.

Ino spun the bottle and it went round and round until Ten Ten. Ino grinned evilly and Ten Ten looked nervous at that moment.

"Dare!" Ten Ten shouted before Ino could ask the question. Ino just smirked at that as she knew she had managed to apprehend Ten Ten.

"Okay, I dare you to into run around the neighborhood screaming the song Grow up by Simple plan at the top of your voice but you have to wear whatever we give you."

"You are evil, evil I repeat." Ten Ten said. "My reputation will is on the line."

"Or would you rather do the 'twist'?" Ten Ten paled at that.

With Neji, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji.

They had just gone to Ten Ten's house only to find it empty. They learnt that she will be gone for the night. They decided that after dropping off the stuff for Hinata, they will spend the night at Lee's house.

With Kiba, Shino and Akamaru.

They got lost in the middle of the vendors so now they are finally back on track.

With Gaara and Kankuro.

They were following Temari's scent. How they did it, nobody will know. All people know is two very angry and confused brothers are after Temari.

With the girls.

After Ten Ten did the dare, the found the truth and dare boring. So Temari decided to do something outrageous.

"Lets play Scavenger (**I found this in internet, I do not own it**.)."

"What is that?" they asked.

"We go on a mission to a boy's home and find out his secrets."

"Cool, I can wait to see what they have" all the rest of the girls have stars in their eyes.

"Okay we meet here in this room in 20 minutes. But first we need to change into better attire." Temari said as she started to throw random clothes at the girls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I would like to thank **Love of Midoriko**, **Crescentcutter**, **Sakura Love sahdow**, **takara410,** **yumi-maki**, **xweety**, **KaRiSa,** **shurikengrl**, **Mwth06, Anglelusfaith, Mew Ichi, Tunder Ring **and**GaaraxShukakuIScute** for support and ideas.

It will be a big help if you can contribute ideas for truth and dare. Thx Alot. (hav reasons)


	4. Chapter 4

Note: sorry that it took so long, and I do not own 'Caboose'. Please forgive me if it angered u.

Chapter 4

With the girls

Less than20 minutes had passed and they returned to Hinata's room to share their information. They all went to at least one of the boy's home. Duh, they didn't get caught partly because no boy was at home, secondly because they are ninjas.

Temari had it lucky, it was double kill for her as neither Gaara nor Kankuro was at home. She kept reminding herself that Gaara won't find out and Kankuro, well she didn't care, which made her courage rose. Though she did found weird that they were at this time of night, probably went to get something to eat or Kankuro did something stupid again and Gaara chased after him. It usually ended up with Gaara been the winner.

Hinata went to Neji's and Kiba's. She would have gone to Shino's but it was too far away, let just say she was lazy at that moment. The second reason was since she knew the Hyuga (sp?) Household like the back of her hands (she is living on her own in this story) it was like the back of her hands.

Sakura went to Naruto's house to do the scavenger game. She would have like to go to others but she figured to let some one else do the fun while she target no one would have thought.

Ino went to Shikamaru and Chouji's house. Since she was their teammate, she had been to their house a couple of times but she had never been to their rooms. Let's just said they like to have their personal space personal.

Ten Ten went to Lee's and Shino's house. Since she got word from who knows where that Hinata was not gonna to do Shino, she figured she might as well do it. Maybe then they would know what he hides besides his eyes from the world.

They sat in a circle all with smug expressions that said I know something you don't know look. They were to go in this order of who arrived first. Ino, Temari, Ten Ten, Hinata then Sakura are to share.

Ino cleared her throat to get every one's attention. "I will start with Chouji first. I found nothing really much; a picture of us, his room was rather clean except for an empty can of coke. Love interest: food no duh but really prefers barbecue flavor chips than others, friends/ best friend Shikamaru. Nothing much about him just a typical guy who is very kind and like to eat. Taboo word is fat."

"Shikamru now is quite interesting. His room was a complete mess, but I know his mother so I am unsure on how he kept his room messy without been found by his mother. Anyway I found something that will perk you guys up. Found a few interesting things like doodles of Temari with hearts. But the most interesting one is this, a letter that was crumbled; let me read it out loud."

"Tch Troublesome girl,

I guess I should thank you for saving me and my teammates that time. I wish to say something to you to get it off my chest. Due to certain problems, I was unable to. Please do not show this letter to your brothers. I do not wish them on my tail. I really like you maybe more than a friend, why? I am not sure, too troublesome to ask.

Shikamaru."

When Ino finished reading all the girls burst out laughing except Temari who went very red. Now it was Temari's turn.

"I will start with Kankuro, his room was so messy despite the fact we arrived not too long ago. A book about a Dummy's Guide on How to Date Girls. A make up set for his face with different face paint even pink. Nothing really, a few pictures of the siblings and his friends. A new model drawing and lastly a poster of puppets with hearts."

"Gaara's turn, (evil giggle). Found an old journal stuck in the middle of a very complicated trap. An old stuff teddy bear, his favourite since he was young, and a drawing book of what he wanted to do to me, Kankuro.( everybody shudder at that). I will only read two of his entries from his journal."

"January 19,

I have to write in you because Kankuro asked, more like threatened me to. You will be laughing, the Gaara of the desert been threatened by his brother that play with dolls….ahem, puppets? Well it happened, so here I am. Temari and Kankuro are getting closer to me. I am not sure how or why but I rather enjoyed their company. Even though they are sometimes annoying, it is sometimes funny to see Kankuro always losing a bet with Temari. You'll probably wonder what Kankuro threatened but I will tell you next time as Temari is at the door. Wish me luck, I do not wish to be poisoned from eating her cake like last year.

Gaara"

The girls were awing at that; Temari had stars at her eyes when she went to the siblings part but later turned to pout at the last. "Wow, Temari, you finally found a way to brought down Gaara with your cooking." Wheezed Ino in between breaths. After collecting themselves, Temari read the second entry. She read the first and the last.

"March 23

I was in Konoha for a boring meeting with the councils about something. I was sleeping with my eyes open until Kankuro fell off his chair snoring, that's how we ended the meeting. I ended on the road trying to clear my mind off of _**her.**_ Only to ended up seeing her with Naruto. Well she was so um I am not sure on how to write it down but any way, she captivated me, causing me to knock against my brother. He has a weird habit of popping out of nowhere, any way he found out who _**she**_ is. Well let's just say, he dragged me all the way back to where we were staying and gave me a men talk. I pretty much now basic already, but from Kankuro, I never heard anything so disturbing before. I am hiding right now, because Kankuro told Temari and now she is looking for me for a brother and sister chat.

Gaara"

"Who is that She?" all the girls asked Temari.

"Well I can't tell as it is out little secret but only time will tell." She smirked at every one's downcast face.

"Wow, I couldn't believe that Gaara actually like some one" gasped Ten Ten. Every body just nodded in agreement except for Temari.

_I believe everybody will choke when I said who._

Hush, can't you see that I promised not to tell?

_Come on he won't know it will be ours little secret._

Shut up, he finally trusts me so I don't want to ruin it.

_As you wish girl_

Whatever.

With Neiji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Akamaru

They were rounding on the corner that was near Hinata's house when they saw Kiba, Shino and Akamaru. They by passed it until they saw Kiba walking towards the front porch of Hinata's House. In a flash Neiji was on top of Kiba.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Kiba

"What are you doing here?" Neiji asked ignoring the question.

"What do you mean what I was doing here, I was here with Shino to bring Hinata dinner. We invited her for dinner with the team but she said no, so we decided to bring her some fried rice. I just hope that the fried rice didn't spill from your Little Push" growled Kiba.

"Gomen, I didn't know." Replied Neiji.

"Hey did you hear that? Hear what? That it sounded like lots and lots of giggling." Shino said while pointing towards Hinata's house.

The guys all pressed their ears to the door. They were rewarded with another burst of giggling and a wave of news that made Lee turned as red as a tomato.

With the girls

"Dear diary,

I was laugh at again, but Gai-sensei only smiled at me. It was the world to me. I won't let him down again. But more importantly I found something that my eyes hurt in a bad way. I was cleaning up Gai-sensei's room for a surprise; I found something that made my eyes bleeds. It was Gai-sensei in an arugh…. Please help me get that image away from me. Anyway it was disturbing, like Gai-sensei in a dress but only worst. He told me it was for an under cover. Anyway that picture sent shivers down my spine.

Lee"

With Gaara and Kankuro

They finally found Temari's trial after getting lost several times. It seems that she wanted to lose any body who wish to find her but still she can't hide a trial forever. They arrived at what seem to be the girl who fought against Neiji house. There they could see Neiji, Lee, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Shikamaru pressing their ears close to the window.

They could also hear female laughter from that house. Which they recognize as Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino, Hinata and Temari. Gaara frowned at that as Kankuro growled. Any body who put those boys outside with the girls' voice inside will immediately thinks either that the boys are spying or the girls are getting ready for a date. The brothers choose the second one. Kankuro rushed forward and started strangling Shikamaru while Gaara stood there glaring his infamous death glare. The rest of the guys just stared in shock of the situation before Naruto tried to hold Kankuro back.

"What was that for?" asked a confused Naruto.

"That was what he deserved, trying to take Temari away without telling us." Kankuro's voice started to rise.

"What? Look you got it wrong, nobody is trying to take Temari and if there is something between us we will definitely tell you and Gaara." Shikamaru said while trying to get his breath back.

Gaara remained as emotionless while Kankuro put his hands behind his head looking guilty. "Sorry, my bad….you see Temari left without telling us and we suspected that she might leave to meet you, so we followed her. Well we found you here so heehee, sorry man." Apologized Kankuro.

"It is okay, we came here to deliver something to Hinata, and we heard voices so we decided to stick around. Seems like they are having a sleepover without telling us. Well a good opportunity to learn some secrets and it looks like the girls went to our rooms to search our personal…." Shikamaru trialed off.

The guys just look stricken at that but Kankuro seem oblivious. "Whatever, anyway you had me worried that you have a thing for my sister, though I have nothing against you…" he stopped as he saw Shikamaru's red voice.

"You do don't you?" Gaara raised his eyebrows at Kankuro question. Before Shikamaru could reply, they heard voices again. It seems that they missed Shino's secrets.

With the girls

The girls laugh at funny facts about Shino obsession with apple flavored bubblegum. Now it was Hinata's turn. She giggled at the suspense.

"Who should I start first? Kiba or Neiji? I think I will pick my pick with Kiba. His room was very messy, mostly of food and clothes. Under his pillow a picture of Ino, where he got it, I was unable to find. The picture had a smooch mark on it, probably from age. Nothing much really, though a lot of his shirt has a hidden mark of Akamaru."

Ino had a disbelieving look on her face.

_What Kiba likes me……wow that is intereting,_

Her face reddens at that news.

_Seem like Kiba likes Ino-pig……_

Shut it, can't you see that I am happy for them?

_Still can't get over Sauske? Forget him; anyway he broke your heart and step…_

Can you stop rubbing it in? Besides I am over him, I just haven't found the one yet.

With the boys

All the boys were either teasing Kiba or cat calling in a whisper (is it possible?) after they heard the news. All Kiba could do was stand and try not to lash out, because if he did the girls might heard. Even Akamaru was laughing at him. He never felt so embarrassed in his life.

With the girls

"Now is it the great coldest man of the world…..Neiji." Hinata giggled.

"Won't he be mad if he found out?" asked Ten Ten

"He won't find out, besides, he is supposed to be away in a mission." Soothed Sakura.

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted. His room was spotless, making it hard as he always keep track on where and how he put his stuff. But I did find out something. (Insert giggling in here) So far we know that some of the boys write journals or letters but his is different. His is letters in journal fashion. (Holding up a notebook) I should read a middle paper."

"Dear dad,

I am doing fine right now. Nothing much actually, anyway, I will get straight to the point. There is this girl that I find interesting. Her specialty is weapons and aim. She is strong, brave, encouraging and courageous. She is one of my best friend and teammates along with Lee. I am not sure on whether you will approve or not. Either way, I found her intimating.

Your Son"

"Now I wonder who that might be. Ten Ten do you have any idea who he might be talking about?" teased Hinata. Who knew that she could tease?

With the boys

"Ah the youth of spring, young love is in the air…..right Neiji? You know, I can't believe that I ever heard Hinata without stuttering or teasing somebody like that." Lee in his thinking position. All of the boys just nodded in agreement.

Back to the girls

Now it seems to be Sakura's turn. Who is this special person that she had decided to keep secret about? It is the time to find out about it.

"I will start with Naruto. His room was clean besides a few empty ramen containers and a bit of dust. There was nothing interesting in his room, rather plain with a few noodle posters. Nothing to report about it…..though you might find this interesting, there are pictures of all of us. Yeah that's about it, a rather plain room I might add."

"Us is who?" squeaked Hinata with a hopeful look.

"All of team 7, 8 and 10 along with their sensei. And the sand siblings with some of his friends during missions and his sensei." Sakura said with a wink to wards Hinata.

"Now the mystery person is Kakashi sensei. His room was also rather plain, but with a few booby traps. His room also had a few out standing secret containers. I found a few letters from Anko to him. It seems that they are dating. Storage for all his Icha Icha Paradise books. Has a fascination for that kind of books and has over 50 different kind of mask. Nothing much about him but here is the best part (pause for dramatic effect) a picture of Caboose (1) as his role model."

"Okay….. That was…" before Ino could finish.

"What Kakashi sensei with that freaky lady"

"Shut it Naruto, we don't want that girls finding that we are here."

"Tch how troublesome"

All the girls could do was blink a few times before grinning evilly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(1) Caboose is a character in Red vs Blue of Halo 2.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With the boys

Kiba covered Naruto's mouth to prevent him from laughing out loud. Chouji frowned at the rather loud 'troublesome' from Shikamaru. While Gaara, Kankuro and Shino froze with shock, Lee and Neiji went to see whether the girls had heard. The entire group relaxed as the girls showed no sign of ever hearing anything. So they resume their role of been by the window. Little did they know that five pair of eyes watched their every movement.

With the girls

The girls had not either heard their rather loud out burst (cough cough, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru cough cough) but also located their whereabouts. They decided to use the shadow clone jutsu with their personality to fool the boys. Which they succeeded, they are now in the bathroom making a plan about the boys.

"What should we do with them? With them outside below the living room window, any movement of disturbance, they will notice" stated Ino.

"Not if we are outside, they will be too occupied at the rambling from 'us' to care." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do, throw whipped cream or spray face cream over them until they spotted us?" reasoned Ten Ten.

"That will be fun, but we might only be able to hit a few before they run off and come back with ammo." Temari concluded.

"Not if they are stuck there." Hinata giggled. Rest of the girls nodded in approval but Temari looked doubtful.

"What if they are expecting us? I mean we all heard that Shikamaru is there, he is bound to think ahead and not let his guard down." Question Temari.

"True, but what if some escaped? They will come back to save or return with ammunition against us? We can't take that risk. After all that will pretty much ruin the entire sleep over, unless if we……." Ten Ten Smirked.

With the boys

"Is this what they do at their sleepovers? Talk about boring stuff and that's all?" grumbled Kiba.

"Shhh…. Did u hear that? Listen….." Kankuro motioned with his finger towards the window. All the boys leaned forward.

With the girls

They had dispelled the jutsu and were currently trying to set the plan into action. Hinata worked on the whipped cream, Ten Ten used ropes to set traps, while Temari working as a spy as she feed information to the girls about the boys. Sakura and Ino sat in the living room trying to make a conversation or argument about something, trying to disguise their plan. Soon they heard a couple of no ways from the girls after Sakura told the number of bowls she once saw Naruto can eat. To tell you the truth it was a signal that everything is in place.

Temari had a walkie talkie in her hand as she looked through a pair of binoculars with the other. She smirked as all the boys were oblivious to the trap that is taking place. She frowned when she saw Gaara and Kankuro there as well. It seemed that she hadn't covered her trials as well as she thought. She bought the device to her mouth and whispered:

"Yo, it is Temari; here is the list of boys, Chouji, Gaara, and Kiba with Akamaru, Kankuro, Lee, Neiji, Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru. The nearest to the wall are Kankuro, Kiba, Lee and Naruto. Those on lookout are Neiji and Gaara while Chouji, Shino and Shikamaru are in the middle. Over."

"Received, don't let them sense you, beware of the Byuakun (sp?)." Warned Sakura.

After receiving an affirmative from Temari, she decided to let the girls know the situation. They resumed their work but with growing doubt, after all the two lookouts are good. How to go unnoticed is the one thing but to capture them is another. Especially, Lee who could fight even when he is in an unconscious state with reflects is tough. Shino is also not to be underestimated. What to do…. Thought Ten Ten.

_'What_ if we…..no, they are too quick for that. How to escape the byuakun, Gaara's sand, Shino's bugs, Akamara's nose and Shikamaru's plan. What to do…..unless they try to cuase confusion in between them, those on the lookout will had no choice but to restraint them in fear to be found. Hmmm…that might work' smirked Ten Ten.

"Hey gals, I have an idea, we will use stealth, confusion to capture them along with a little blackmail. How is that?" Ten whispered into the devise. All of them smirked; blackmail is the easiest part of all.

Ino put the recorder to a stop into the living room; it soon stopped laying what Hinata had thought they should say like about clothes. The guys will no doubt be bored but to quirk their interest, Sakura decided to talk about the hottest boy. Ino giggled, there is no doubt, and they will be too interested to pay attention to.

"So Sakura who do you think is the hottest boy?" asked Ino while Hinata and Ten Ten continued their work.

"I am not sure maybe you can give me a list if boys?" said Sakura as she tried not to laugh out loud. By now all the boys' ears were glued to the wall.

The only reason why Sakura and Ino were at the living room chatting was to avoid suspision from the male byuakun user. If he dare use them.

"Let's start with Kiba…" Ino said been the perfect actor.

Sakura swallowed her laughter. "Akamaru is hotter than him." Ino couldn't help but pressed the pillow into her face to control her laughter, after all, these response were all recorded into the recorder, now all they have to do is press play.

_Click, s_o soft it can hardly be heard. The girls tried to suppress their laughter; all the answers were not only funny but it might also damage their ego. Yep. They were mean, cruel and nasty.

'So how about Lee…." The recorded sound soon filled the room. Though through the wall it made no difference.

Temari had positioned herself with a video/ camera after getting the all clear signal.

With the guys

This was certainly something new; some were trying to hold in their anger and sadness while others try to stop themselves from laughing out loud. In fact, most of them were so funny that it took their will power not too laugh. For example, Neiji had scary eyes like an owl or Shikamaru will look better if he had a scar like Iruka. (He looked a lot like Iruka except the head bane and scar.)

They were so engrossed that they forgot all about paying attention. They didn't even hear anybody leave the house. That is until they felt a presence behind them. Turning around, they came face to face with an angry Hinata; they would have expected that but with a different person like Sakura, Ino, Temari or Ten Ten but definitely not Hinata. In fact she was wielded with a Katana.

They were expecting sentence like "what the heck are you doing here? Or you should meet your doom" but they weren't prepared what she had to say.

Hinata raised the katana and screamed: "where is the naked old guy with my money? I know that he is here somewhere." They were so shocked that they just stood there. They soon started moving when she came swing the katana aiming for Naruto.

They soon found themselves surrounded by four trees. Before they know it, Neiji's eyes were covered and his hands bound. Whipped cream came in all directions along with mashed potatoes; it came from above and besides them. Everything was a yucky blur.

"Nani? Where is Hinata? What is…bleah bleah yuck! So troublesome." Shikamaru said as he tried to wipe his face but it was no use.

Hinata had disappeared in that mess, all they could do was trying to find a way out. Lee's fast movement was stopped when a weapon which was 4 ropes together with metal ball at the bottom caught his hands and feet.

"Ahhh let me go! Guys some help here will be appreciated." Lee yelled.

Soon pepper, chili came to throw off Kiba and Akamaru's nose. The boys were shrieking like girls. Water soon followed making Gaara some what defenseless and also soaking everyone else.

"Ah-choo, what….ah….CHOO! Arugh….. What the heck did they…..ahh….ahhh…ahh…..CHOO….sniff…sniff…" sniffed Kiba while Akamaru is no better.

"I am going to kill you, just you wait. Come here and fight us." Gaara snarled.

"Ahhh…..please stop, mom is going to kill us if I ruin this shirt." Kankuro pleaded.

Everybody anime sweat drop at that until Naruto said: "Um….Kankuro, your mother is not um… exactly in this world right now" trying to avoid angering Gaara further.

"Hehe, I forgot. I ……" before he could finish, cream whipped his face white.

Everything stops for a while before paints of different color rained form the sky. Hidden inside were raw eggs. They tried to shelter themselves but it was no good. They soon were disgusting and colorful.

Angered, no more like mad with anger they tried to get back to the girls with jutsu but it was no use. Before they knew it they were caught in a jutsu, known as Forever Darkness (I don't think there is one like this but just pretend there is) where victims are trapped in darkness in another dimension with other creatures in there.

Before they knew, they were chained to chairs in what apparently appear to be a bedroom. After their eyes adjusted to the dark, they could make out the girls standing there with something behind their back. All of them had smug looks pasted on their faces.

"Due to your captures, we decided to make a deal with you. The choice is yours but be wise about that, your future is in that choice." Ino smirked after see a few of them gulp.

"Here are the two options: 1. You are to join us in our sleepover, you had to do all the rules that we had made, by not following any of them, you will be either correctly punished or let's just said all the things you wished to keep secret will be know." Pausing for dramatic effect and letting the idea seep into their brains. Before continuing: "2. You are allowed to be free, but all your secrets and (taking out a CD) what just happened will be know throughout Konoha and Suna. Maybe even some neighboring villages." Temari stop at that knowing that the options are been carefully thought through by the boy.

"I rather take option 2 then join your 'fun'" Gaara hissed.

"Are you sure? I mean it will be too bad if Mr. Pickles here (holding out a rather worn out teddy bear) were to, I don't know maybe meet an accident." Giggled Temari.

Gaara's eyes widened as he saw that bear. He growled and no matter how he wiggled, he remained stuck. Kankuro watched with an amused look plastered to his face. He knew that Gaara had always been protective of that bear ever since he was young, he knew that first hand.

_Flashback_

_Gaara was playing with his teddy bears. Humming to himself a lullaby he heard one of the mothers sang to their little ones. He giggled as he started to name every teddy bear. Looking at a yellow teddy bear, he declared it Temari. He giggled even more as he saw a teddy bear whose face had been colored by Kankuro. He giggled as he hugged his favorite bear closer to his chest._

_Smirking with a pitcher of water, Kankuro crept towards his little brother. He was playing with sand in the sand box when his juice box flipped and the juice wetted the sand. He found the sand heavier and thought of this perfect plan. He even added water coloring for the fun of it._

_Gaara was just in another moment of his cuddling when a pitcher load of cold water came down upon him. He froze, not knowing what to do. He looked down and saw his bear turned into the colored purple along with his hands and clothes. Even the sand is too heavy to control. Whipping his head around he saw Kankuro holding his side and laughing his head off. Whimpering a bit, he turned around, not to let him have to satisfactory of seeing him cry. It was until Kankuro had left done he let the tears fall._

_That night, while every body was sleeping, a boy with insomnia carried a pitcher of water up the stairs. Even though the pitcher was rather heavy, the queer sight was the look of his face. It wasn't sinister or angry looking but the look of accomplishment. Anybody who went into the kitchen would agree as it was basically flooded. The only reason why he didn't use his sand was because he wanted to do it first hand._

_Setting the pitcher down on the floor as he open the door to Kankuro's room. From the door he can see Kankuro sprawled on the bed. For a moment, he was envious that he could enjoy the luxury of sleep. As silent and slowly as he can, without tipping the pitcher, he made his way to Kankuro's bed. Tipping it ever so slightly, he pours it directly at his face._

_Kankuro was dreaming about candy land. He was the guest of honor and he could choose anything he wanted. Just was he was about to drink from the fountain of milk chocolate when he felt something cold hit his entire body. Nights in the desert are cold, thus making the water freezing. He shot up like a bullet but the bed was uneven so he accidentally flipped the bed over. He tried to grab the blankets to steady himself but only to get tangled up in the blankets. He sat there in a tangle of blankets, blinking trying to register the situation. He found nobody but only a pitcher. Growling he spent most of the night tiding the room and trying to get back to sleep._

_The next day, he walked towards the breakfast table at around 6am. Everybody ceased eating, Temari started to fake cry. Everybody just stared at him as he had grown another head. Beginning to feel wary of the looks, he growled: "what is the matter? Do I have anything on my face?"_

_"Why baby brother, you finally decided to wake up at the right time after all." Temari fake wipe a tear._

_"Me? I couldn't sleep after what happened yesterday. Some body had the nerve to dump cold water on me while I was in candy land." Kankuro hissed._

_"Right……I am sure that you were just sleep walking into the shower room." Smirked Temari._

_"Nani! You don't believe me? It is true I swear! It really happened." Kankuro shrieked._

_"Pht… and I am the Easter bunny. Seriously if you get up early one time, it is crazy enough, but please don't make up stories just trying to save face." Temari said as she continued to stab her pancake._

_"But……I …." He couldn't help but sputtered._

_This went on for a couple of days. He couldn't help it but fall asleep in school. He soon got into a lot of trouble. That is until he found a suspect: Gaara. So he decided to wait outside of his room and put a puppet there instead of him to see. He found Gaara smiling an innocent smile, carrying a pitcher with water to the brim into his room. Then he heard a giant splash and saw Gaara running away._

_He decided to confront him on the next day. He stood there with his hand folded on his chest looking down on Gaara. All Gaara did was smiled innocently at him._

_"Why did you do that?" Kankuro growled._

_"Do what?" Gaara said still smiling._

_"Pouring water on me at night." He hissed._

_"Oh that, that was revenge for Mr. Pickles." Gaara said still smiling ever so innocently._

_"Who the heck is Mr. Pickles?" Kankuro asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"My bear of course. You turned his nose blue and he is angry." Gaara said as he started to frown._

_"Look I am sorry okay. Please just stop the water at night?" Kankuro begged._

_"Sure" Gaara chirped._

_The next day, there was no water at in the entire household. Everybody was trying to figure out who sabotage the water. Water is very important when you live in the desert. It was solved when Gaara decided to help out._

_"Kankuro asked me to stop the water at night, so I did." Gaara just smiled at everyone's face._

_All Kankuro could do was look for an escape root._

_End flashback._

Personally he still thinks that Gaara hadn't forgiven him. As he still woke up been drenched and a pitcher besides him. He wasn't aware of the stares he was receiving for giggling like a maniac. Anyway, the guys all agreed on option 1 after seeing that Gaara was scared or shock about something. Well they definitely won't take option 2.

All the girls grin as they handed the boys their clothes so that they can get cleaned up. How did they get the clothes they did not know but what they did know, is that it will be a long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review. thank u very much :)


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I am sorry that it took so long. School started and so much was going on. School work and stuff, so much it was suffocating. Hope that u like it.

Chapter 6

While the boys change into the clothes magically bought by the girls, Sakura and Ino planned ahead. Shino, Kiba, Naruto and Akamaru were to change in Hinata's room. Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji are under Ten Ten and are to change in the guest room. Kankuro and Gaara are under Temari and are to change in the bathrooms. The girls are to stand guard in case the guys try anything fishy.

The boys pretty much wore shirts and shorts. Thankfully they don't reek of bad egg (wink wink) and paint. They sat in the living room just resting. After what just happened, any body would be tired. Sakura and Ino came in with a list they came up together.

Things/games to do tonight:

Truth and Dare with the twist

7 minutes in heaven

I had never……

karaoke

movie/ anything

anything

Everybody went quiet as they absorbed this new piece of information. The girls were excited about it (they could finally know what their male friends and relatives secrets.) but the boys were dreading it. Sure they could know something they would never had guessed, like Hinata not stuttering. Yeah sure, it is cool and all that but they will pay the high price of sharing their secrets.

"So troublesome, who ever came up with these games?" groaned Shikamaru.

The girls all went into scary mode, Temari pushed him against the wall. "You either play these games which Sakura and Ino so painfully thought out or else" she hissed while making a finger go across her neck. This gesture made some of the boys gulp.

"So what is with this anything anyway? I mean who can come up with such a LAME thing anyway." Naruto said not getting the picture from just now. All the girls were so angry that they went into the mode that they had vowed not to show in front of the boys. It is that kind of mode when you are super scary and anybody who looked at you would have fainted. It was so scary that it scared Neji and Gaara.

They sat in the living room in this order, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamru, Chouji, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Sakura then Gaara. Now after getting the bottle and setting the bottle down, they were to choose who to start first. After 5 minutes of voting, arguing and a bit of bashing, they finally chose Ino.

Ino spin the bottle, it went round and round and round….until it landed on Kankuro. Smiling evilly at him, she put a finger on her chin as if she was thinking hard about it before asking the question. Everybody rolled their eyes at her as she was known for her infamous questions in truth and dare.

"So Kanky, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Well….wait Kanky…? Never mind….Truth" said a puzzled Kankuro.

"Well….for truth…. Please tell everyone what you threatened Gaara about in his journal." After saying this, all the boys were shocked about finding Gaara's journal. Gaara just blushed while the rest of the girls glared at her for slipping that out.

"Nani? I just wanted to know." Ino said in defense.

"Yes, he actually did use that book I gave him" Kankuro hollered while doing a happy dance.

"Um…Kankuro please sit down and tell us already." Hinata said.

"Hey you didn't stutter." Naruto had to point that out.

"Well…I…wa..s um…just…um..."Hinata couldn't help but started to stutter.

"Baka, see now you made her stutter" Kiba said as he throw a ruffed up paper ball towards Naruto.

"You can't blame me" Naruto whined.

"Will you guys just cork it already? Can't you see that Kankuro had not answered the question?" Growled an annoyed Sakura.

She had caught everyone's attention by now. The all leaned forward in anticipation. It is not everyday, you get to heard what Gaara was afraid about. Kankuro panicked at that, but after getting the please-don't-tell-or-I-will-never-trust-you-look from Gaara, he was reassured. To Kankuro, to get Gaara to trust him with his secrets is a very big thing and he will not let his trust be betrayed. He would just have to say something funny and stupid without giving the truth out.

"Well….I threatened him that I would praise Temari on her specialty, so that she would cook more. But personally I think they tasted worst that dried up mummy, not that I have tasted that. What is her specialty? Ham and egg sandwich. I even saw a gecko face looking at me as I took the last bite and mmmph" he was cut off when Temari covered his mouth.

"Wow I didn't know that Gaara was scared of Temari's cooking." Chouji said at that.

Some just nodded their head in agreement. Temari would usually bash him but she for some reason decided not to in order in look good for someone. Kankuro just sighed in relief.

"Alright Kankuro you turn to spin the bottle of doom." Kiba said as he grinned ear to ear. The bottle went round and round until it landed on Naruto.

"Okay Naruto, truth or dare?" Kankuro couldn't help but chuckled.

"Dare, I am not afraid of anything, dattebayo" Naruto said as he stood up.

"Okay, all you have to do is to control yourself while this happened." Kankuro said before walking towards Hinata and whispered something into her year. Everybody raised their eyebrows at that.

After getting the answers he wanted, he made his way towards the kitchen. They could hear the sound of disturbed pots and pans, cabinets been opened and the kettle. After a while nothing happened, no sound was heard, before they knew it, he was standing in the middle of the circle.

In his hand, he holds a steaming cup of instant ramen. He sat down in front of Naruto and started slurping the contents. Anybody would have questioned his actions but to anybody who knows Naruto, Ramen is everything to him. Naruto looked shocked for a while before realization washed over his face.

_Flashback_

_Naruto just walked out from the super market carrying a bag of instant ramen. He started to head home when he felt a familiar charka behind him. Turning around, he saw Kankuro taking a walk._

_"Hello Kankuro."_

_"Hey what cha got there?"_

_"Some instant ramen"_

_"I see, hey I had been wanting to ask you this. What type of ramen is your favorite?"_

_"Mine is miso soup with pork (sorry but I dunno his favorite)" Naruto grinned as nobody usually cared about his ramen._

_End flashback_

Narrowing his eyes as he finally got it. Kankuro was going to taunt him as he ate his favorite ramen and he couldn't do anything about it.

After a few painful moments for Naruto, a nice satisfying meal for Kankuro and complete weird minutes for the gang it was Naruto's turn spin the bottle of doom.

It landed on TenTen.

"TenTen, truth or dare?" Naruto said ever so loudly.

"Dare of course." TenTen said.

"Hmm…. You must try to take off both Kankuro's hat and make up." Naruto grinned evilly.

_Hahaha I got you now pal, I make you pay._

Isn't it kind of mean?

_So you called him eating your favorite ramen in front of you not cruel?_

Don't remind me. It is too painful as I could do nothing about it.

_Well what are you waiting for!_

Kankuro growl at that and used his hand to pull his hat down further. Both Temari and Gaara couldn't but help but smirked. They both knew how sensitive he is about showing his face without paint. The hat to help him look as little as his father. (His real reason unknown so please just bears with me this once.)But they knew how he felt abouthis paint been called make up.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID? IT IS NOT MAKE UP BUT PAINT! P-A-I-N-T! Kankuro growled/ yelled.

"Gee…. Aren't you over acting a bit? Umm it is just make up… oops I meant paint." TenTen Mocked.

By now Kankuro is fuming and red in the face with anger. He decided to let her task be as hard and impossible as ever.

Now TenTen never backed away from a challenge before. This might be an easy task but the Subaku family is known for their stubbornness. This might take a while she noted as she stood up. Walked towards the kitchen and took a towel and sort of wet it with water.

Kankuro too stood up. He was a head and a few inches taller then she is but that didn't stop her. With a towel in hand she charged head first.

Soon they were wrestling on the ground. Kankuro grunted as TenTen was very strong. Out of nowhere, his cap flew off into TenTen's triumphed hands. Making him expose his dark brown slightly pointy hair to the world. Growling to himself, he pushed himself up and tried to put as much distance between him and TenTen.

This charged Kankuro charged head first which puzzled TenTen a lot. She just stood there and gaped at him. Before she knew what was happening, her hair ties went loose, allowing her brown hair to fall from the buns. She stared at him as she still comprehended the fact that he had attacked her. While he stood there stretching her hair ties with his fingers. All of this happened, yet no one saw the look of longing and blush on Neji's has.

"What was that for!" she exploded.

"Well there was no rule about that" he replied rather smugly.

"Give them back you JERK!" she yelled.

"Aww….did I hurt your feelings, now you know how I feel about my hat." He sarcastically said.

"Arugh…..you are going to pay for that!" she bellowed as she charged.

After yet another struggle of power, TenTen won. Kankuro now is free of hat and make….er paint. He just stood horrified at the spot, to tell anybody the truth, he doesn't look bad. In fact he looks rather cute. Yet for some reasons, he would rather hide that in that horrible hat and weird paint.

It was TenTen's turn now. Not before putting her hair into buns again. She some how managed to get her hair ties back. Soon the bottle of doom went spinning and spinning until it landed on Gaara.

TenTen started to grin evilly. Soon she started to chuckle like a maniac. Everybody raised their eyebrows at that.

"Truth or dare?" she smirked. Truly believing that he would say dare.

"Truth" he said not at all liking that smile. Every body frowns on that.

"Okay…. I should go easy on you. Who was that girl you constantly wrote about in your journal?" she smirked at everyone's reaction.

The boys (except Naruto and Kankuro) were shocked again as they had never thought he would feel attraction to the other sex, let alone pen it down. Naruto was cheering for Gaara while Kankuro was wiping big brotherly tears. All this happened; a small tint of pink came on his face.

"Well…..amm….I…it…..is …..Hmm….kind…." He stuttered. The rest of them couldn't but help smiled. The Gaara of the Desert stuttering over a question.

"Tell you what, it is fine if you don't answer that question but you will have to do the twist. The twist will be whatever we meaning the girls thought of." She said in a bored tone.

Sighing to himself he proceeds to close his eyes to think of an answer.

Great what do I do? Tell my secret or be forced into doing something that I don't want to do?

_Well you could always do the twist; let's see what the girls can do._

Nani? I thought that they abstracted you? (They meaning the Akatsuki, this is set after Gaara's death. Yes Shukaku is gone but a small part is still left…. Oh well on with the story.)

_Hush, a small is still here with you, aren't you happy? Anyway you probably want to know why I am here……when they abstracted me out, they forgot to thoroughly finished it……after all they are mere humans. We Demons don't let skimpy humans push us around and use us for our power. _

What! Oh I see….but I thought……

_We have morals you know? Why if we don't then this world would be having battles everyday, we would be killing each other or testing each others strength. Anyway, as cheesy as much as this sounds, you are a better container then the one with the AK….whatever their name is. _

What do you mean by that?

_What I meant is that while I am still inside you……before you became all silent and can be able to suppress me. I was enjoying those bloods from our prey._

(Gaara shuddered at that as he remembered his past wronged doings

_Now I am cramped in there with two tails and three tails. They are so annoying.(growl) so here I am ._

My I am so flattered (sarcasm) aren't you talkative today?

_Mind your mouth. Just because I can't do anything to you……at least I can give you some advice._

What makes you think I want your advice? You probably want their blood. (Sarcastic)

_I had been through more than you know and every will experienced. I am older than you will ever be. I know what those mistakes were and their circumstances would be. And you should be flattered that I the one tailed demon have offered you my advice to a mere human. I believe that you could still use the sand…… that is the sign that I am with you. Anyway…… my advice…… is depended on whether you trust me or not._

Fine ……I will……so what do you think that I should do?

_Show them what you got, if you wish to tell them but be smart about it._

Very well

When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to se so many faces before him that he felled backwards. Blinking a few times, to shake off his shock.

"So have you decided? While you were sleeping there, we had a discussion on what your twist should be." Said a bored TenTen.

"The girl I like is…... (Everybody lean in to hear better) in this room." After saying this, almost everyone anime fell down.

"Nani? We waited all this time for that?" growled Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I would have expected a better answer." Said Shino which shocked many people.

Before anybody could say anymore they heard a crash. They rushed to see a broken window and saw the person they least expected to be there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------sorry that it took so long

i want to thank the people who gave a review for the last chapter. THANK U VERY VERY MUCH


	7. note

Hello

I am terribly sorry that chapter & took so long to came out. School was a mess this year, with schoolwork and some people been divided. It was just plain hard. Then now my computer got virus  crud……. Had to delete everything…….so only option left is to use the school computer and start chapter 7 over again……it will be even more delayed as I am going to Qingdao for basketball tournament. Thank u for understanding.

Ocean Stone


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry that it took sooooooooooooo long. and i am sorry that it was short even though the time was long. i want to thank u guys:)

* * *

Chapter 7

"Yo!" was all the masked ninja said.

The gang was shock. It was not just the fact that Kakashi was standing there but the fact that he broke Hinata's window.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well you see I was…um…I was…" Kakashi was at lost of words as he tried to rack up some excuse in his head.

_You are the master of lame excuses; this should be easy for you_

In that case…wait did you just insulted me?

_So what if I did?_

"I broke through the window to save myself" Kakashi said.

_Good one as that isn't a fake excuse_

"Huh? I don't get you, what were you escaping from?" Ten Ten asked.

"A big…. (Think Kakashi think) snake" Kakashi said as he mentally patted himself on the back for giving a bit of the truth.

"I didn't know that the great copy ninja is afraid of a snake" Temari taunted.

"Hey it is better to be safe then dead" Kakashi retorted.

"Here let me check for you" Kiba said as he made his way towards the broken window.

After a few minutes, he came back looking like a lost puppy. "All there is was the scent of a cat no snake." Kiba said.

"Oh that cat, I got into a fight with that cat" Kakashi said as he remembered.

"That will explain the scratches on you Kakashi" Sakura pointed out.

"Why didn't you ask you ninja dogs to chase them away or something?" Lee asked.

"Who?" Everyone turned to stare at Lee.

"Why the snake and cat of course" Lee said it as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh Yeah!" Kakashi said while everyone else erm ….at that.

"So let me get this story straight" Naruto said.

"First you were walking then you saw this cat and you get into a fight with it. After that fight you saw a snake, in fear of your life, you crash through the window. However you could have used your ninja dogs to chase the cat and snake away. Yet you didn't, which is really weird. Nor did you use and jutsu to teleport away, instead choose to jump through the nearest window. By the way what kind of snake was it, what were the color markings, so we can watch out in case it decided to slither into Hinata's house through the broken window you made?" He said all this in one breath.

"Um well it was red with black rings and white rings in the black rings" Kakashi said as he racks his brain for a believable snake.

"Hmm…I believe that will be a milk snake, quite harmless as it is non venomous. You might have mistaken it for a coral snake" Chouji said.

"Ooh no I thought it was a spy from Orochimaru" Kakashi pointed out.

Somewhere with Orochimaru and Kabuto

Orochimaru sneezed violently in the middle of his mass destruction speech.

"Hmm…a rather odd time for a cold" Kabuto said.

Back with the gang

"You thought it was a spy….my admiration for you have officially decreased." Kankuro sneered.

"You know what I think? I think you are running away from somebody" Shikamaru said.

"Me? I can't think of anyone" Kakashi tried to get out of this dreaded question.

"How about Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think so…in fact I haven't seen her for about 2 weeks or so" Kakashi said.

"How about Gai sensei?" Lee asked.

"I don't think so…. I believe he will be too drunk to remember anything" Kakashi laughed at the memory.

"Drunk? What did Gai sensei do?" Lee panicked.

"Why we went clubbing with Morino Ibiki, Asuma and Kisame" Kakashi said.

"Oh wait Kisame?! Isn't he with the Akatsuki!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah…he was chilling there while Itachi went to buy dango….he was supposed to be the one buying but h kept having problems." Kakashi replied.

"Problems, what kind of problems?" Shino asked.

"Well according to him, he kept getting lost, mixing the wrong types of dango and spending hours in the pet shops" Kakashi said.

"No wonder Itachi was pissed" Gaara mumbled.

"Ho…w abo…ut An...ko?" Hinata stuttered.

"Um what about her?" Kakashi mumbled.

Anko had been sitting there for quite a while but she decided that it was time to give Kakashi a heart attack.

"What about me?" Anko purred into Kakashi's year.

Neji swore he saw Kakashi's eyes widen twice their size.

"Um nothing…" Kakashi squeaked.

"Really now?" Anko whispered into his left ear, man she just love making him uncomfortable.

"Yeah…hey remember that there are the other people here…hehehe" Kakashi gulped.

"Hey Kiddos….What sup? Don't mind us ok hmm?" Anko grinned in a manic manner.

"Oh just one more question…..what did he do?" Neji asked.

_Ooh boy blackmail material…_

Hehehe wonder who I should give it to.

_Whoop…How about…..etc….._

"Did you go seriously wanted to know?" Anko smirked at Kakashi before looking at the rest of the people.

"Yesterday was my birthday. All was going great and my boyfriend even wanted to have a romantic dinner with me…sigh…it was all set so I waited and waited and waited till the restaurant shooed me out. It was so late and pouring outside that it only makes me more depressed. So I decided to head for a bar to get something to eat and then I saw my boyfriend hanging out drunk like never before" Anko screamed out the last part.

_Flash back_

_Anko walked through the pouring rain in search of something to punch in order to satisfy her anger. Oh a bar….sigh at least I will get something to eat._

_As her food was arriving, her thoughts on torture for her boyfriend were interrupted when laughter so loud that she winced. Whipping her head around, she saw Kakashi, Gai, Ibiki and Kisame drinking. Wait Kakashi and Kisame……her boyfriend hanging out with an enemy instead of…… arugh he stood her up for some drinks and on her birthday too! Wait I will punish all of you!_

_End flashback_

All of the girls whipped around and faced Kakashi. Their faces were those of a bomb ticking off. Growling and snarling (which put Kiba and Akamaru to shame) marched/ stomped all the in front of him. They were all ready to punch him to death when Anko saved his butt.

"You know, I think I have a better punishment so why don't you guys chill off for a minute and let me handle this. Though I have to thank you guys for catching him…. I already dealt with Gai, Asuma and Morino Ibiki" those were the last words of Anko before she puffed away with Kakashi.

After of minute or so of staring at that spot and looking at others, Naruto spoke up: "Why Kakashi sensei didn't use Justus to teleport away when he saw the snake and cat?"

"Guess he was too scared of Anko to remember or all he said didn't happen" Temari huffed.

"Any way lets get this place clean up" Shino said.

After half and hour of cleaning up, swear words, few cuts here and there and being punched by Sakura for messing up the mess even more. They managed to cover the window with a curtain they resume to the game.

"Um do any of you remember where we were in the truth and dare?" Ten Ten asked.

Mumbles of no's and not a clue were heard from everyone except for Gaara. He knew where the truth and dare was, him and his secret crush. He gave a relief sigh but not before he caught Temari's we-will-talk-about-this-later-in-private-talk look. He nodded his head thankful that nobody remember except his sister Temari… that is a good thing right?

"So next game will be 7 minutes in heaven" Hinata remembered.

"Oh Yeah time to spin the bottle of doom…." Kankuro cheered.

The bottle went round and round as if it will never stop and it landed on Naruto….and the opposite was Hinata.

* * *

hehehe i left it there...will update as soon as possible..


	9. Chapter 8

Note: i am soooooooooo sorry that this took tooo long. sorry about that. heehee this was harder to type for i kept running out of ideas...so please if you have any ideas i would love to hear them..thank you

note: sakura's inner self is different from others

**bolded words are Zetsu's black self**

underlined words are Zetsu's white self

sorry about some of the cussing involving Hidan..sorry! if i offened you sorry

Chapter 8

Everything was silent. A cricket could be heard in the background. Nobody said a word, everybody held their breath, laughter and teasing for the sack of Hinata. The girls held in their teasing for even though Hinata had gotten more confident, however she still hadn't over come the blush for she still had that major crush on Naruto. Her teammate held in their laughter for the situation was damn funny. The rest of the boys held in their breath for it seem the right thing to do.

Naruto sat there looking at the girls' face of controlled teasing, Kiba and Shino have controlled laughter (though Shino was silently smirking) and the guys lack of oxygen. Last but not least Hinata's face was the sign of fainting but her determination still held strong. Yet to Naruto, all their faces were fever.

"Are you guys okay Dattebayo?"

At this everyone burst out laughing while Gaara and Sakura groaned at Naruto's dimness. Sure Naruto came back with great skill and maybe a more mature mind but still he can still oblivious. While this was happening, Hinata felt a smack in her face from her conscience or some might called it an inner self. Though it different from Sakura.

Wh..at…wa…was…th…tha.t…fo..for?

_Stuttering again? What happen to the girl who wanted to be strong in order to become notice?_

Gomen, it is just…..

_Sometimes you have to ignore the facts and go with your heart instead._

Sigh…maybe you are right

_As always_

When she was back to reality from her little chat, she saw Naruto's face inches away from hers and his hand on her forehead. Her face turned redder than before, if that was possible.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, do you have a fever?" He practically screamed in her ear. Her hair even flew back.

"You baka! Why the heck did you screamed that loud? Even I am deaf!" Kiba growled.

"What did I do to get hit on my head?" Naruto whined while rubbing his sore head.

"You can probably wake everyone up from you scream! Maybe even the Akatsuki!"

"You aren't so quiet either Kiba. Dattebayo!"

Hinata didn't hear anything for a short while. The scream really did take a toll on her poor ears.

Meanwhile in the Akatsuki base

The entire organization (the main guys that is and nobody died in this story) was holding a meeting when they all sneezed violently at the same time.

"Somebody must be thinking about us, hmm. I didn't know we were so popular, hmm."

"Silence Deidara, don't get ideas about us been famous, we are infamous after all"

"You are no fun at all, boring just like you art…Hmm."

"At least my art can last..." the two continue to quarrel.

"Or Zetsu could had gotten pollens all over him again"

**"Don't you dare blame me you weasel head!"**

"I am sure that I don't have pollens on me as we too sneezed."

"Tobi believes in you, Zetsu-san. Is Tobi a good boy?" **groan**

"Whatever fucktards, but can we just get on with this freaking meeting? Jashin-sama is going to be pissed with me if I don't finish my rituals you stupid bastards"

"For once I agree with Hidan, time is money"

"You obsessive immortal pricks….along with Deidara, you guys only think about Jashin, Money and Explosions."

"Why you hmm, you are obsessed with Shark Tale hmm"

"I am not, you only think about your stupid clay. Clay are not manly no wonder you look like a girl. Besides its Samehade who likes Shark tale"

"Stupid clay?! I will show you what that _stupid clay _can do hmm! Don't you dare call me a girl either hmm! You won't get away with this hmm!"

"Don't you dare you fucking bastard explode that fucking clay!"

"My money!"

"Dei-"

!!Bang!!

The Akatsuki didn't get to finish their meeting.

Back to Naruto and the Gang

Even if Neji is protective about his cousin, Hinata, he was feeling a bit evil today.

"So Naruto, are you going to just stand there or do something about it? Or are you too chicken to do it?" Neji smirked as he got the reaction he wanted.

"Oh yeah I will show you all" with that said, Naruto grabbed Hinata into a closet.

All Hinata could do was to follow Naruto while her face was covered by a look of horror and disbelief at Neji.

The inside of the closet was dark as during Naruto's eagerness to show that he was no chicken, he forgot to turn on the lights from the outside, so now they are stuck in the pitch black closet. To Hinata it is a major relief for Naruto will not be able to see her red face. For Naruto will ask if she has a fever again, and she knew that she will do something stupid.

"So um Hinata do you like Ramen?"

"Um…yes?."

"What is your favorite flavor? Mine is um…almost every thing haha"

"Miso pork I guess"

"Um…so how are things with Neji…?" (Desperately trying to start a conversation)

"Quite good, he is nicer and stuff"

"Ooh you didn't stutter at all Hinata!"

"Um…I guess"

"So what are you hobbies?"

While Naruto and Hinata chatted away

"Can you hear what they are talking about billboard brow?"

"How can I? When your fat body is blocking me Ino-pig"

"Um guys can we not argue?"

"I will…um ...um…whatever I will do when that dobe comes out"

"Gee protective much?"

"Like you're so different…. You are protective of your sister Temari, don't deny it Kankuro."

"Wait till you see Gaara's protectiveness… hehehe I was joking… Gaara you are burning a hole in my face"

"Hn" but the glaring stopped.

"Quiet you two, I am trying to hear" Temari hissed at her two brothers.

"Well he started it" Gaara pouted childishly but thankfully no one noticed.

Back to Hinata and Naruto

"You know what will be funny?" Naruto grinned as he came up yet with another plan.

"Wh…at wi..ll th…th…at b..e?" Hinata asked in apprehension.

"Well I was thinking that since us-"Naruto was cut off when the door opened.

"Your seven minutes is up. So how was it?" Ino squealed.

"We had a nice conversation?" Naruto said puzzled.

Everybody groaned at that. Seriously Naruto could be dim sometimes. But that will go for the same for many people too. (Been a hypocrite much?) They resume their game and watch the evil bottle do its evil job.

Spin, spin, spin on it goes…… who will be its unlucky victims?

Ding, Ding, Ding we got ourselves a winner… Shino and Lee

After a pure seven minutes of torture for both guys and a rather funny seven minutes of laughter for the gang, they decided that to move on with the game. So the bottle went spinning and spinning again. This time it landed on Gaara and Sakura. They said nothing but stare no scratch that, glare at the poor bottle. Man if looks could kill.

Yet before they could say anything they were pushed in by Naruto and Temari. Both Gaara and Sakura are scary when they are jut annoyed. Thankfully the lights were off this time so both will not see each other's blush.

"Um….so…how…" Sakura tried to say for the awkwardness was too much for her.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" a voice sang out.

"What?!" they both sputtered out in shock.

"Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
the world, for once, in perfect harmony  
with all its living things, Dattebayo!" the voice sang out again.

"Cork it Naruto" they both roared.

"Gee I was just trying to give it a romantic scenario" Naruto grumbled

"Well we don't need one" Sakura growled and raising her fists.

"I suggest that you don't use your fists in any way. I believe the door will not hold your super strength and collapse. I also believe that both of us will not like doing the twist because we did not stay in this closet for seven minutes." Gaara pointed out.

_Why the nerve of him!! I am not stupid okay!_

He was just pointing that out…. After all…he was been nice.

_But Naruto really needs to watch what he says._

Well we can't punch him now…

_Yeah but we can do the punching later Cha!_

"Can you please stop staring, it is unnerving" Gaara growled out.

Sakura blushed ten folds of red at been caught staring. However she wasn't aware that she was staring at all. Thank goodness the lights were off.

Ding the lights went on!

Naruto: oops forgot the light

Gaara: o.0 sigh (baka: _thoughts_)

Sakura: 0.0 (I am screwed: _thoughts_)

"Is it hot in here?" Gaara asked confused.

"Um no…hehehe" Sakura said totally embarrassed.

Suddenly something caught Sakura's eyes and she out of curiosity tried to rich it. You know those moments in where you are so engrossed in something that you totally forgot about everything around you, well that was what had happened to Sakura.

Closer, closer, closer by now Gaara is freaking out for Sakura is leaning closer and closer towards him.

With the Gang

The gang was chilling on couch or on the ground. Flipping through fashion magazines or in Ten Ten's sense a weapon magazine, or watching channels that some had never seen before. While others are napping (cough Shikamaru cough) and cleaning their kunai and shuriken.

"You know that 7mins had passed a long time ago?" Lee stated.

"That is very true but seriously they both need to find someone in their life" Kankuro stated.

"Whatever, I will go get them" Temari said getting up.

Hai, lazy kay and hns was her response.

Back to Gaara and Sakura

With Gaara's back to the door and Sakura advancing towards him, he was blocked. Just then the door was swung open. Both of them lost their balance and Sakura fell on top of Gaara. To be in shock was an understatement. However they quickly got over their stupor when they saw Temari. They both stood up and blushed like a ripped tomato.

"Look….Temari…it…it is not what it looks like!" Sakura tried to worm out of her way.

"Yeah, yeah and I am the tooth fairy…however I will buy you excuse this one time. Though I would like to speak with Gaara in private for sec" Temari smirked.

Sakura left flushed and bewildered. Why didn't she try to explain the shining object? Why didn't Gaara say anything but just stare. Arugh so many questions and more to be asked when they saw her red face… what about Sasuke…??

Temari smirked at Gaara's directions when he mentally shivers. She was definitely going to have a nice chat with him.

thank you for been so patient! will try to put up chapter 9 as soon as possible...will really appreciate ideas cause i kept running out of them...thank you


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Note: sorry that this took forever. ran out of ideas... :P

Recap:

With Gaara's back to the door and Sakura advancing towards him, he was blocked. Just then the door was swung open. Both of them lost their balance and Sakura fell on top of Gaara. To be in shock was an understatement. However they quickly got over their stupor when they saw Temari. They both stood up and blushed like a ripped tomato.

"Look….Temari…it…it is not what it looks like!" Sakura tried to worm out of her way.

"Yeah, yeah and I am the tooth fairy…however I will buy your excuse just this one time. Though I would like to speak with Gaara in private for sec" Temari smirked.

Sakura left flushed and bewildered. Why didn't she try to explain the shining object? Why didn't Gaara say anything but just stare. Arugh so many questions and more to be asked when they saw her red face… what about Sasuke…??

Temari smirked at Gaara's directions when he mentally shivers. She was definitely going to have a nice chat with him.

End of recap

Great with Gaara stuck there and a very intimidating Temari. Sure he could easily use the sand as his defense however he can't for three very simple reasons. The very first one, she is his sister. The second reason is that he had changed. The very third reason is that she has Mr. Pickles. Oh how he fear for the poor life of that teddy bear. Seriously his family can be rather violent.

"Gaara, when a boy gets to a certain age he starts to get these weird feelings when  
around members of the opposite gender. Have you been getting any weird feelings when you're around Sakura?" Temari asked all serious and stuff however inside she was laughing her heart out.

"Yes to the first part…and no to the second. Please spare me anything you are going to say. If I recalled, Kankuro already had this kind of talk with me, and I would prefer not to repeat the process all over again." Gaara said.

"Sigh…Gaara you need to start thinking about getting a girlfriend." Temari sighed.

"No I don't, besides I have to do as it is. The least of my worries is getting a girl." Gaara pointed out.

"I really hated it when you go into Kage mode." Temari growled.

"Well that's life, so you better get used to it." Gaara stated.

"Let's get back before they get suspicious" Temari simply let that remark slide.

When they went to the gang, they found that they had set up the television along with the karaoke system not to mention the food. After a moment of explaining and setting down, they were finally ready to go through the night. Well the ending part of the night anyway.

Their first choice was to watch a movie. Their choice of movie was between horror and comedy. To most people they would choose horror, however been a Shinobi, horror didn't seem that scary. To kill without showing emotions is one thing and the other is the memory, so they decided on comedy. Also another reason they chose comedy was to see Neji, Gaara, and Shino laugh.

Their second choice was to do karaoke. Sure it will be more tiring but it will be worth it for you get to listen to others sing. So after much deciding and talking between the girls, they decided on karaoke. Well mainly because it is a way to torture the boys. Wouldn't you be mad if some one ruined your slumber party? Revenge is sweet but a dangerous thing if it went the wrong way.

After setting up all the karaoke required equipments, they all put their names in a hat. Soon the anxiety of the first to be called out took all their attention. In went Ino's hand, round and round, who it will land on.

_NOOOO why me of all people!!_

Arugh why can't it be Ino or Naruto?

_I guess we have to surprise them then Cha!_

I don't think my voice sounded that good.

"Well Sakura (you probably already guessed it) what song are you picking tonight?" Ino asked.

"Um…let me see, how about No Scrub?" Sakura asked tentatively.

Taking the microphone and blushing scarlet to be the first, she start singing.

A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly and is  
also known as a buster  
always talkin' about what he wants  
and just sits on his broke ass  
so (no)

I don't want your number  
no I don't wanna give you mine  
and no I don't wanna meet you nowhere  
no I don't want none of your time and no

Chorus:  
I don't want no scrub  
a scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
hanging out the passenger side  
of his best friend's ride  
trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub

a scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
hanging out the passenger side  
of his best friend's ride  
trying to holler at me  
But a scrub's checkin' me  
but his game is kinda weak  
and i know that he cannot approach me  
cuz I'm lookin' like class and he's looking like trash  
can't get wit' a deadbeat ass  
So (no)

I don't want your number  
no I don't wanna give you mine  
and no I don't wanna meet you nowhere  
no I don't want none of your time (so no)

Chorus

If you don't have a car and you're walking  
Oh yes son I'm talking to you  
If you live at home wit' your momma  
Oh yes son I'm talking to you  
If you have a shorty but you don't show love  
Oh yes son I'm talking to you  
Wanna get with me with no money  
oh no I don't want no scrub  
No scrub  
No scrub  
No No  
No scrub  
No no no no  
No no  
Chorus (until fade)

"Good job Sakura" Hinata congratulated.

"Thank you" Sakura blushed even farther.

"SAKURA-CHAN YOU WERE GREAT AND HINATA YOU DIDN'T STUTTER!" Naruto practically yelled into Shikamaru's ear waking him with a start.

"I wasn't sleeping I swear and I don't wear bunny slippers in the swimming pool!" Shikamaru protested which earned him a lot weird out looks.

"Ok… my turn to out the names!" Ten Ten exclaimed.

"I got…please give a drum roll…fine be that way…Neji!" Ten Ten shouted the last part. The person said immediately makes a run for the exit.

However he was stopped by his own shadow and reluctantly took the microphone from Sakura, all the while glaring at Shikamaru who pretended nothing is happening.

"I'll sing life of a salesman by Yellow card" Neji grumbled.

What's a dad for dad?  
Tell me why I'm here dad  
Whisper in my ear that I'm growing up to be a better man, dad  
Everything is fine dad  
Proud that you are mine dad  
Cause I know I'm growing up to be a better man

Father I will always be  
That same boy that stood by the sea  
And watched you tower over me  
Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you

What's a dad for dad?  
Taught me how to stand, dad  
Took me by the hand and you showed me how to be a bigger man, dad  
Listen when you talk, dad  
Follow where you walk, dad  
And you know that I will always do the best I can  
I can

Father I will always be (always be)  
That same boy that stood by the sea  
And watched you tower over me (over me)  
Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you  
The same as you

Father I will always be  
That same boy that stood by the sea  
And watched you tower over me  
Now I'm older I wanna be the same as you

(When I am a dad, dad  
I'm gonna be a good dad  
Did the best you could, dad  
Always understood, dad  
Tell me I was right, dad  
Opened up my eyes, dad  
Proud to call you my, dad  
Thank you for my life dad

"Whoa I didn't know you could sing…" Lee said shocked eyes.

"Well you should hear him when he thought no one was looking" Hinata grumbled. However only Kiba heard her and burst up laughing.

"You think it is funny huh, doggy boy?" Neji growled thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yeah very and what are you going to do about it?" growled Kiba. He wasn't one to back down a challenge.

"Um…please don't fight…it is now Temari's turn to pick…" Hinata said.

"YOU DIDN'T STUTTER AGAIN!" Naruto screamed into her ear this time.

You know the feeling where a gun was shot near you? Or during the time when a bomb goes off near you? Your ears go ringing and that's what Hinata was feeling right then.

Dobe thought Gaara.

"Naruto! You Baka!" Sakura punched Naruto in the head.

"Sakura-chan ite…." Naruto grumbled holding his head.

"Anyway…um Temari your turn to pick" Kankuro said while trying to avoid conflict and the tension that was building up.

"Um here goes nothing" Temari said as she took her chosen piece of paper.

Temari looked long and hard at the piece of paper which causes a lot of confused looks from the gang.

"Um it says….Gaara" Temari finally said.

Well that earned her a death glare which she was immune to it by now.

"Fine I will sing…um…Never too late by Three Days Grace" Gaara muttered.

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would have guessed it

I will not leave alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

No one will ever see

This side reflected

And if there's something wrong

Who would have guessed it

And I have left alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like

It's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

The world we knew

Won't come back

The time we've lost

Can't get back

The life we had

Won't be ours again

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late (It's never too late)

It's not too late

It's never too late

Whoa I didn't know that he can sing that well.

_If you haven't notice he had definitely become better looking since we last saw him._

Ye-wait what?

_Ha I knew you agree with me! After all I believe he is better than that sas-gay_

_Who ripped your heart after you gave it to him. _

Gee thanks for reminding me that.

_No problem_

Um…that was sarcasm by the way. And why in the world did you ever bring it up anyway?

_Just been-_

Annoying that what you are!

_I wouldn't be the inner you I wasn't the common sense_

Hey I resent that.

"Sakura you have been pulling a lot of weird faces just now" Temari asked in a whisper.

"Did anyone notice?" _see? Now you made me sooo embarrassed._

"No just me. Oh by the way the gang had decided that it was time to turn in. the guys are going to sleep in here a.k.a. the living room while we girls are going to sleep in Hinata's room. We will have a bathroom to ourselves and the guys can use the one near the kitchen."

"Oh ok…"

"Well are you coming or not, or would you rather sleep here with the guys?"

"Sorry I am coming" pushing herself up, she follow Temari.

Time skip

"You know what was really weird?" Kankuro asked the boys since he couldn't fall asleep.

"What?" munched Chouji?

"That the girls get to pick for the karaoke and also none of the games were played for a long time." Kankuro muttered.

"Well… on truth and dare Kakashi interrupted us, 7 minutes in heaven… only had a few contestants and karaoke was even shorter. Heck only three people sang…" Naruto counted out the things.

"I have a bad feeling about this, for the girls were been nice to us for the entire time." Shino said.

"I found the part in where Temari stared at the paper for a long time, then look at us part weird" Gaara said.

"Aw you are just annoyed that you got called to sing… you are not bad if you ask us" Kiba stated.

"No actually I agree with him" Neji said.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked confused.

"It almost seem like the paper is blank…" Shikamaru answered for Neji.

"You don't think…but then why would Ino choose Sakura if it is blank?" Chouji said trying to make sense of it all.

"Unless if there was a real piece of paper on the first time…and they all had a piece of "Shikamaru analyzed.

"Only one way to find out doesn't us?" Naruto grinned.

They seized the hat, and tip it over. Pieces of paper flew to the floor and after they had gathered all were blank except one. So Shikamaru was right after all. Frowning towards each other at the thought to be fooled, they shivered at what the girls had planned for them since they are in the other room.

"We will have to strike them before they strike us" Kiba growled.

"You know what they say, revenge is a bitch" Lee agreed.

thank you for been so patient

will try to upload the next chapter ASAP

please review :)


	11. another note

Hello

I am so sorry that I didn't update for so long. So sorry! I ran out of ideas. T.T Suggestions will be wonderful~ Thank you for your understanding and patience~

So sorry

Ocean stone


	12. Chapter 10

* * *

Note: Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for waiting. this chapter is mostly dialoge, if it confuses you pleas let me know, i will change it~

sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes.

the characters are a bit OC in this chapter....

* * *

Chapter 10

"So Shikamaru what is the plan?" Chouji asked.

"I don't have one, just yet" Shikamaru snapped. This plan is tough for they are in their enemies' territory. Surprise attack is out of the question…since there is only one door to Hinata's room. What to do…what to do? Also to the fact that too much damage to the house will result in a terrible situation. So what if the guys won this battle, that doesn't mean they won the war. As you see girls never forget, two years later a girl can smack you in the street because of something that you did which you forgotten about it.

"Well hurry up! And here I thought you are a genius!" Kankuro sneered earning himself a glare.

"I got to hand it to you; you sure know how to rub someone in the wrong way!" Kiba said.

"What is that suppose to mean anyway" Kankuro half-yelled.

"Kankuro you are going to wake the girls up" Chouji munched a warning.

"Look fa-mmph…!"

"Are you crazy?!" Naruto hissed at Kankuro while Chouji stopped his eating.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing just um…

_On my goodness we are all going to die_

Thinking excuses are meant for Kakashi-sensei!

_Well he doesn't make the best excuses_

At least he is a smooth talker!

_Um…think arugh I can't think of anything!_

Can we at least stop arguing and think of an idea?

_Well you could I am going to go back in there and enjoy all of your past embarrassing moment._

Are you going to help me or not?

_I remember who your first kiss…was_

THAT WAS A MISTAKE! STOP RUBBING IT IN WILL YOU!

_What was that I can't hear you!_

Hey are you listening to me? Hey are you there? Can you believe that guy? He makes me so mad…arugh!

"Naruto are you okay? You were talking to yourself and responding to someone?" Kiba said a bit worried.

"Oh was I, hehehe, well so what is the plan?"

"I told you I don't have one just yet okay." Shikamaru growled.

"Hey just be quiet or someone can fake some talking, while we let Shikamaru think." Chouji said.

* * *

With the girls

"They are being unusually quiet. I hope that Shikamaru hasn't figured out our master piece yet." Ino sighed.

"Knowing them, I bet they did. That is why they are not making any sound at all."

After that sentence loud laughter erupted from the other side of the door.

"What was that about being unusually quiet neh Ten Ten?"

"Hey I am not a guy so don't think I am right in everything Sakura"

"Why would I? I mean after all you have Neji and Lee as your teammate…" Sakura slowly drawled away when she saw the annoyed look on Ten Ten's face.

"What is that supposed to mean anyway? Neji is very nice even though he act stoic and Lee is a very nice person too! Even though they both can get annoying sometimes" Ten Ten huffed.

"Gee I was just teasing….no need to get so defensive" Sakura said.

"Um…Temari, you have being….being um quiet…." Hinata was voice getting softer towards the end of the sentence.

"Well I was thinking….since Gaara is over there too… don't you think he will use his sand to spy on us?" Temari think aloud.

The girls' thoughts: oh crap we totally forgot about Gaara!

* * *

With the guys

"I had being thinking, since Shikamaru does not have a plan on how we guys can revenge our dignity back. Why don't I use my byukakun( is this how you spell it?), Shino use his bugs, Kiba and Akamaru uses their hearing sense and Gaara uses his sand to spy on the girls" Neji stated.

"What do you expect from a genius?" Kankuro muttered to himself with envy.

All the guys thinking that it is a great idea, decided to set it to work. First of all Kiba and Akamaru will sit a bit closer to the door, in case their charka signature is picked up by the girls. Than Shino sitting near the window to pretend to ponder about things which is what he often do at times. Then Gaara is to 'listen' to Kankuro talk about girls, food and weapons, while pretending to have a headache (which isn't that hard to fake). All the while Neji will be in the kitchen eating some ice cream. All the rest of the guys are in engage into boyish talks to throw off the girls.

* * *

With the girls

"I can see the guys in their position, I must be careful in case Neji…shoot! He saw me!" Hinata said before ducking.

* * *

With the guys

_Hmm seems like the girls are using Hinata to spy on us……things are getting tricky. _

"Shikamaru it seems that you are correct. The girls had tried using Hinata to spy on us. However it will prove futile on their part." Neji said with authority.

"Hmm….well I have a plan, you see, there is only one door into that room…however there is also a window, and I am pretty sure the girls are on high alert in case we figured out that they were behind all of this." Shikamaru whispered.

"Yes I knew that…." Neji can feel his eyebrow twitch as being informed the obvious.

"Well what if we surprise them by not entering through either way….instead we go through the roof!"

"I didn't believe I will see the day where your intelligence fails you…." Neji said feeling annoyed that Shikamaru is wasting his time.

"I am being serious here…tsk troublesome…." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Well how do you presume to drill a hole through the roof then?" Neji decided to humor Shikamaru.

"No….and here I thought that at least you will take me seriously….so troublesome" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Well I would if your idea wasn't so absurd" Neji stated.

"Well I did have everything planned out! I just wanted you to have a little faith in me."

"Sigh….let me hear your plan first before I give you my faith."

"Tsk….." _whisper, whisper…._

_So it seems that Shikamaru had thought of a plan_

He wasn't called a genius for nothing

_Ooh I can not imagine what his plan will be_

Please contain yourself Shukaku….

_But I really really really want to know!_

Sigh…..

_So do you need any 'advice'?_

NO Thank you very much

_Well I do have to say that you might need to put more effort into your spying_.

What I am doing is just fine

_At least put some effort into it!_

Sigh….. I will wait until I hear Shikamaru's plan.

_You are impossible_

"Gaara are you even listening to what I am saying?" Kankuro asked.

"I remembered that I was only to pretend"

"But what I am saying is important!"

"Talking about changing the angle of Karasu's chin isn't that important"

"But it is, just think about the aero-dynamics!"

"…….."

"So Lee that was really uncharacteristic of you…." Chouji munched the words.

"Gomen…just was feeling the combustion of youth!"

Everybody: sweat drop at that

"Neji did you get everything I said?"

"I have to say… the chances are slim but if we pull it off, it will be in our favor"

"That is what I have being trying to say…"

"You said nothing about it"

"Tsk Troublesome"

……….

"Neji are you going or no?"

* * *

With the girls

"Temari I think I have a bad feeling about this…."

"What do you mean Ino?" Temari ask with a raised brow.

"Well the guys have being so silent for a while now and Hinata can not really use byukakun since both Neji and Hinata can see each other"

"Well that is true….but all their preparation will be a waste once everything is in place:)" Sakura said with a triumphant grin.

"Unless the guys turn the tables, they do have Shikamaru after all" Ten Ten flashed Sakura a warning look.

"But we thought it through and thought of all the possible things they will do! Or have you forgotten Ten Ten?"

"Look Sakura, we thought of this plan in 30 minutes, there is no way we had covered every loop hole! Not to mention the guys have Shikamaru!"

"Gee what is so special about him anyway?" Temari scowled at the fuss they are making.

"Well…he does have a very high IQ…."Hinata pointed out.

"I know…but that doesn't make anything more special than any one else. I don't see him going around boasting to everyone else either. I think the reason is that everyone holds such a high regard for him!"

"That is sort of true….but his is smart…"

"I know Hinata, I am just saying…"

"Hey Guys do you hear that?" Ino whispered looking up.

"What do you mean? I can't hear anything…." Ten Ten said as every one became quiet.

"Listen….sh…sh…will you guys stop talking?" Sakura snapped.

"But Sakura-chan we aren't saying anything…." Hinata mumbled.

"Then who is…." Ino whispered.

"Well I think the guys are just trying to scare us!" Temari growled.

"Why don't you check Hinata?"

"Okay Ten Ten, Byukakun!"

"Wha…."

"What do you see?" Sakura said eyes wide with anticipation.

"Everything is normal….."

"What do you mean by everything is normal???" Ino hissed in confusion.

"The guys are asleep."

"How can that be normal? They didn't do much at all!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well Neji did come back recently from a mission, also the guys had being scared by us not to mentioned spying on us…." Ten Ten kindly pointed out.

"I think those guys are clones, probably Naruto's. After all, Neji was using his byukakun not long ago. Ladies, I think we need to keep our senses open for anything! Those talks about the guys figuring things out and making their own plan are finally in progress!" Temari said with a dramatic air.

"Well if they want to wage a war in our territory they are sadly mistaken!" Sakura growled as she punched the air.

_Yeah! We will show them!_

I am so pumped up! I can not wait to see the results!

_Something tells me that this will not end the way you imagine!_

What is that supposed to mean?

_You will see~~~~_

Whatever!

_Cha! Let's do this!_

With the guys

"Hey Kankuro, are you puppets ready?" Kiba asked.

"Ready as ever! Time for some payback!"

"You are still not over the whole makeup thing aren't you?"

"It is not make- up! Dog boy! PAINT!"

"Gee no need to get so defensive, I am just saying!"

"Why don't you go find yourself another Ino's pictures!"

"WHY YOU!" Kiba growled.

"Kankuro, we don't have all day to waste. Your job is coming up soon!" Gaara said as he glared manically at the duo.

"Whew that was close Gaara! If they were to fight now, we will surely be discovered!"

"I know Naruto, by the way did you managed to hear the entire plan?"

"Naw, in fact they didn't even finish it, they only said what our jobs are!"

"How are the girls buying your shadow clone?"

"They don't even suspect a thing! Good thing we are all hiding in the blind spot for Byukakun members! Thank goodness for Neji eh?"

"I think we are all being rather childish….and I think Shikamaru and Neji are keeping something away from us…"

"I agree with you on the plan part! What was that all about, Mr. Pickles I mean? Will you believe it? I can not believe that you are speaking so much right now!"

"Hmm"

"Aw come on don't be like that!"

"Hmm"

"I don't mean it, about you talking at least!"

"Hmm"

"Was it Mr. Pickles then?"

"…."

"I promise I won't bring it up again!"

"…."

"Please…."

"……"

"Fine I give up"

"That is unlike you…."

"Ha! You fell for it!"

"…."

"Man…"

"…"

"….."

"…….."

"Um Naruto-kun, what are you and Gaara-kun doing?" Lee asked looking concern.

"….."

"…."

"Ah I see! You guys are playing the silent war! Yosh! Let me join! I shall triumphant!"

"….."

"…."

"……."

"This is stupid!"

"Ha! I won Naruto-kun! You Spoke~"

"Um….Lee Gaara hasn't spoken yet…."

"Noooooo…..I have failed Gai-sensei"

Gaara: anime sweat drop…….

* * *

i will try to update as soon as possible! please review~ thank you~

thank you for your understanding and patience!

Have a nice day~~


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Note: Sorry for the looong wait, so sorry =(

Note: Thank you Kallou~ for your susgestion of a recap! thanks~ =}

Note: THANK YOU for the reviews and bearing for the long waits! your guys are awesome!!!! ^^

* * *

Recap:

Ino, Sakura, Temari and Ten Ten were invited to Hinata's house for a sleepover. Unfortunately the guys decided to eavesdrop but were unsuccessful. The boys were given a choice to choose between being set free while being blackmailed or to go along with the sleepover but they have to listen and do everything the girls say.

The first game the girls insisted …more like forced the guys to play was truth and dare. It is in this game where the removals of Kankuro face paint and hat along with Ten Ten's hair ties. We also learnt about the survival of Shukaku and that Gaara had a secret crush. He almost spilled the beans but luckily Kakashi crashed through Hinata's window. Kakashi had being trying to escape Anko after he stood her up for a bar night with Gai, Ibiki and Kisame. With that Gaara managed to escape by saying that she is someone in the room.

However he landed himself into trouble again in the next game. 7 minutes of heaven. He and Sakura were chosen by the spinning bottle of doom. They were keeping their distance from each other when Sakura spotted something shiny. Thus landed them into an awkward situation without any intention. They ended their sleepover with karaoke before all of them turn in for bed. However the guys found out that it was the girl's plan to ridicule the boys from the beginning. Furious the guys decided to get revenge but the girls still have some wild cards up their sleeves.

End recap

* * *

With the guys

"Shino, what are our jobs again?" Chouji munched away.

"We are to remain as real clones so the girls won't suspect a thing that is the rules of revenge."

"Um…..but why do we have to lie down here and 'sleep'?" Chouji asked.

"So that when the girls came, they will really believe that there aren't any clones, but real people asleep" all this in monotone.

"Um…okay" munch crunch munch.

Sigh…..

With the girls

"So Hinata….do you see any disturbance?" Ino urged Hinata after the 20th scanning.

"Um….only Chouji eating…."

"Arugh the pig!!!"

With the guys

"Hmm? Why did you stop?"

"I could have sworn someone just insulted me…."

"I am pretty sure it is just your imagination"

"Oh is that so, well…..munch crunch munch"

_That was pretty close….whew_

With the girls

_Too quiet…….._

Yeah….. I would almost believe that the guys are asleep….kkk but they forgot something….

_What would that be?_

It is just odd that the entire guys fell asleep so early….I mean even Gaara… from what I heard, it still must be hard to sleep after not sleeping for so long.

_Cha! I knew it!_

Knew what???!!!???

That Temari kept something from us!

Temari!!!!

"What is it Sakura? You don't need to shout…I am right beside you….besides you might wake the guys up…."

"Ooops…hehehe"

"So what is on your mind?" Ten Ten asked curious.

"Just wondering why Gaara is asleep…"

"Why?" Ino asked with a sly smirk.

"Well from his history…."

"Oh so you are now stalking Gaara now~ "

"I didn't say that Ino pig!"

"You were implying about it forehead girl"

"Why you" Sakura seethed as she glared at the smirking Ino, totally forgot about the question.

"Temari kun….I was wondering that too"

"Wondering what Hinata kun?"

"Why Gaara is asleep after his long history of insomnia?" Ten Ten butted in.

"Um….." _Shoot I totally forgot about that……_

"I bet it is because that he overcome that ordeal!" Ten Ten answered her question.

_Eh…she just answered her own question……_

_Sigh…I can't tell them that I already notice that the guys are just a bunch of clones…maybe except Shino and Chouji. Their behaviors are too normal…but who knows what normal means to them……_

"Um Temari ….can I speak to you privately please?" Hinata mumbled.

"Sure" as they went into a more secluded corner of the room.

"What is it Hinata?" Temari asked confused.

"Um…I might have a faint idea of what the guys are up to…"

"What do you mean?"

"I know this house and I know that the guys won't come in through the window or the door."

"What are you implying? That they came through the roof?"

"….."

"You can't be serious! How…I mean…the roof" Temari hissed in shock.

Nod

"Why didn't you tell the others?"

"Because…because…"

"Let me guess…you want to give that blonde kid a chance…"

_Blush_ "It..is..isn't l-l-li-ke tha-t-t."

"Didn't you get rid of that stutter a long time ago?"

Nods

"Very well then, I will keep silent but if things get nasty you will have to tell okay?"

"Thank you Temari Kun~"

"Yeah it's nothing."

With the guys

With Kankuro tinkering with his puppet and Lee weeping for forgiveness from Gai, the rest are bored.

"Neh Kiba, when do you think we are supposed to act?" Naruto sighed.

"How am I supposed to know? They only told us that we are to act when we got the signal." Kiba growled in frustration.

"Yeah…but they left out the part on what that signal will be…" Kankuro muttered.

"Hn"

"See even Gaara agrees with me…neh Gaara?" Kankuro stopped to look at Gaara.

"Oi Gaara, are you even listening to me?" Kankuro asked as he wave his hand frantically in front of Gaara.

"Hn"

"Oh come one Gaara what is on your mind? You can tell your big brother…." Kankuro whispered the second part in a teasing manner.

"It is nothing….wondering what Kiba had said…" Gaara sighed.

"Huh? Did someone call me?"

"Gee, really Kiba you need to pay attention…kk, and you often brag about your heightened senses." Naruto leered friendly.

"Naruto you Baka, I was paying attention for that signal!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?????"

"How in the world am I supposed to know Naruto?" Kiba growled.

"Well, well I believe that is our signal...." Kankuro sneered in anticipation.

"Hn" Gaara nodded as he stood up.

"Yosh! I will definitely make you proud Gai-sensei!"

With the girls

Everyone: O.O what was that?

_So…it begins…Naruto-kun I hope that no one will get hurt… (blush lightly) _

_So it has finally begin…hmm I wonder what that crybaby had cooked up._

_Cha! Bring it on! _

_Wha..at…was that! (shudder slightly) Ha! I still believe that we will win this round!_

_Wow~ I wonder how much explosive tags they used… (Shakes head) I bet Lee is going about Gai-sensei again……wait....!_

_

* * *

_

Thank you for your patience~

Please Review~ thanks^^

Have a great day~


End file.
